


Malec stories

by Thatonegirlfromoz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malec, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegirlfromoz/pseuds/Thatonegirlfromoz
Summary: A collection of stories based on the relationship of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood! :D





	1. The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Call the Fire Department

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec Fanfiction based on a youtube video of a gymanstics accident. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzMCicplEh8

Funny how things can change in an instant. One misstep can cost you everything you’ve worked on, but can also bring something greater.

Alec took deep breaths, his headphones doing good in shutting out the world. The crowd of people in the stands didn’t make him nervous anymore, he’d learned to surpass that, he’d gotten over it years ago. Alec was very proud of his talents. When he was 4 his parents had registered him for gymnastics in hopes of him overcoming his clumsy tendencies, and although it hadn’t helped much in his day to day life, in the spotlight he had a grace not too many could match. 

Alec, like most gymnasts representing team USA, were busy in the prelims of the upcoming games. If he did well today it would mean he would qualify to represent his country in the upcoming Olympic games in Tokyo. Although he should be excited and nervous, emotions were a distraction to what he needed to accomplish, so he stared off only the music in his ears. 

Athlete behind athlete took their turn on the trampoline, Alec’s choice event, and he refused to watch. He needed his mind focused, and paying attention to his outside world may bring back the jitters. Finally Came his turn. His coach beside him tapped his shoulder, he finally removed his headphones and made his way to the side of the mat where his event was held. He pulled of his hoodie, ignoring the cheers of the girls in the crowd, and tossed it to his coach. He took the first steps towards the trampoline and ran his hand against the rough material that covered the springs. He did his normal routine. Climbed up, smiled out to the crowd, put on a fake smile. He spotted his sister and family in the crowd. A big sign held up by Isabelle ‘Let’s Go BIG BROTHER’ it said. His brother Jace throwing him a thumbs up sign, his father’s angry face just looked at him, couldn’t he just be proud of him this once?

He took a deep breath, emotions were a distraction, he reminded himself. He passed by the spotter to his right and he hoisted himself onto the springy surface. His name was announced as he made his way gracefully to the center of the trampoline. This was his ground, he was in control, this was his. He took another breath and jumped. 

One….Two…..Three jumps. He felt his body go airborne, felt the whoosh of air against his skin. Four….. Five….. Six. He could see the heights he was reaching, even higher than he had gone in practice. Seven….. Eight…..Nine….. Ten…. He reached his peak and executed his first jump a tuck that he performed flawlessly. Two more jumps a twist that he’d been mastering for months. He felt himself too much to the right as he corrected himself and centered his body again. Three more jumps another successful maneuver. 

He gathered his momentum once more. He was so close to finishing. One… Two… Three… He reached a peak to the crowd and saw his father, staring at his phone, he looked back ahead where he should have. Four….Five…. he leaned in for a tuck before converting into a spin. Why wasn’t his father watching him? He executed the spin with a precision. Couldn’t he just watch him? His frustrations clouded his mind. He didn’t sense it, didn’t see it, didn’t adjust until it was already too late. His body had shifted over to the right again, this time he was too slow. He felt himself drop, he knew he would miss the center. He didn’t care. 

He felt his feet hit on the edge, the hard springs shooting a pain, as he felt his body get launched off over the side. He closed his eyes. He braced for the impact of the hard ground. It never came. He opened his eyes and felt a warmth behind him. A pair of arms wrapped around his chest, a softer landing than he’d dreamed of. 

“I’ve never had someone fall for me like that” he heard the voice that belonged to the arms. He shot up quickly and put out his arms, he finished his routine. The sound of pity applause burned his ears. He looked at the boy who was getting up slowly. It was the spotter from before. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

Alec was at a loss of words, his mind going a million miles a minute, most of those miles in shame. He reached over and patted the boys arm and walked away. The other spotters gathering around him, Alec just walked away. The sound of applause still filled the room. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” he heard across the building from the announcers. “In an unprecedented turn of events. Alexander Lightwood from team USA has failed his routine” he heard them say. The word Failed echoing through his mind. 

“Will the points he earned be enough to keep him in the running for the Japan Games?” Asked another bodiless voice over the PA. 

Alec looked over to the stands. His father was finally looking at him, and all he did was shake his head.

“I don’t think so folks! With a score of 53.2 he will not be advancing. What a shame. He had such a good season too.” 

Alec grabbed for his headphones and walked out of the area. He’d failed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Found you!” Alec yelled out before wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist. 

“Damnit Alexander!” he yelped out in surprise. This had been a terrible idea. No matter where he hid he was found within moments. Something that frustrated him about this stupid game.

He and Alec had decided on a calm picnic in the park, just the two of them, to enjoy the peaceful autumn day. With Alec working so often, day’s like this meant the world to Magnus. With food done and drinks in hand the pair had cuddled up on the soft blanket Alec had laid down on the grass.

Their hands intertwined as they relaxed in silence. Magnus lived for moment’s like this, where his ideas of dates normally ended in the pair half way across the world, Alec tended to choose the simplest but ultimately most memorable dates. 

This time, it had been an early morning picnic in the middle of Prospect park, with a basket full of Magnus’ favorite baked sweets. It was still early in the day that not too many people were around, as the pair cherished their alone time together. 

Just when Magnus’ had begun to doze away against Alec’s chest, the sound of giggles, awoke him. He sat up to see a handful of mundane children running around screaming, hiding behind statues and bushes, in fits of laughter. 

“What are they doing?” he asked in annoyance, as Alec sat up next to him and observed. 

“Looks like Hide and Seek” Alec answered before lying back down. 

“What’s that?” 

Alec shot back up “you don’t know what Hide and seek is? Seriously?”

The warlock merely shrugged his shoulders 

“I had no childhood, and even I played hide and seek” he grumbled “its simple, one person counts while others hide, and then they have to find the hidden children. It’s actually fun” 

“fun? Really? Seems kind of repetitive” mused the warlock. 

“Ok, how about we play? Could be fun, you hide until I can’t find you and then we swtich and you find me!” Alec’s voice had perked up in excitement, a boyish innocence in his face, one that Magnus could not say no to.

And that ladies and gentlemen, is how a 400 plus year old high warlock of Brooklyn, got himself into trouble.

Everywhere he had hid Alec had found him, and although they had agreed on no tracking runes, Magnus couldn’t seem to win. This time things would change. 

“Count to 500!” he grumbled in frustration. “100 does not give me enough time! And no cheating! And no peeking!” 

Alec laughed, he was having a great day, and agreed to the new terms. He sat down on one of the benches, closed his eyes, and began to count. Magnus scurried away, sure that this time he’d be successful. 

It struck him as he wandered around the trees, Alec would never think to look up, and he proceeded to climb. Up and up he went through the branches finding a sturdy one and sitting down. He was excited about his new plan until he heard a little voice. 

“What you doing in a tree mister?” came a little girl and her dog just looking up. 

“I’m hiding” he snapped at her “now run along I don’t want to be found, and you my dear will lead him to me” 

“Well, you’re not hiding very well” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I can see you. Whoever is looking for you will see you too. Try hiding higher behind the leaves”

Magnus pondered the idea, and ultimiately agreed as he went even higher, not stopping until even he could barely see out of the foliage. 

“how about now?’ he yelled down to the mundane girl.

“perfect! They’ll never find you now! Good luck mister!” she waved as she ran along with her dog in tow.

Magnus felt proud of himself for a second, before he decided to look down, the ground looked so far away. Never fear, he reminded himself, this would be worth it when he finally beat Alec. He thought of how he could yell out and surprise him, imagined the face Alec would make, and laughed to himself already counting the chickens of his victory. 

It was a couple of moments passed when he became bored, he should have brought his phone, as he stood on the branch to attempt to see Alec. Maybe it was the fact the tree was probably several decades years old, but a loud crack could be heard, sending shivers up Magnus spine. He hugged himself tight against the trunk too afraid to move. The ground that had looked so far away, now felt like miles, and to be honest he was terrified. Maybe he should climb down. He reached his foot down to the next closest branch, and almost died, when the branch cracked and fell beneath him. He scrambled back to his original branch, another crack, and again he hugged the tree for dear life. He was ok. He’d be ok. Alec would be here ANY moment and get him out.

“Damnit Alexander!” was all that could be heard from the leaves.

“Great” muttered Magnus in desperation, still hugging the tree “of all the times to take your time.”  
 


	3. Cat Got Your Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the story 1. Call the fire department.

“372… 373…374” he counted off. Alec was nearly bouncing as he counted down, as childish as this was. He was having a great day. 

So far Magnus had been easy to find, it had been too easy, he didn’t even need to cheat. His secret for success? He was dating someone with a high affection for glitter. All Alec had to do was search for shiny, and with how much Magnus rubbed against trees and bushes he’d left a perfect trail to all his hiding spots. 

“429…430…431” 

Alec decided to stop counting, he’d give Magnus some more time. He highly considered taking a long time to make him feel better. He knew Magnus must have been tired of losing, he’d let him think he won, even if he had to search in the farthest places to buy time. He was probably in a bush, or behind a tree, somewhere simple.

Alec figured he’d waited enough “500! He yelled out” and he got up and began his half-hearted search.

He ventured towards the fountains, and found nothing, wandered past the trails, nothing. Not a speck of glitter could be seen. Wherever he had went, he’d clearly placed some thought into it. 

It had been almost 15 minutes and he still couldn’t even catch a trail. He considered for a moment to cheat, but thought against it. He’d find Magnus fair and square. He continued to search to no avail, maybe Magnus didn’t want to be found.

Several more minutes had passed as Alec actually became concerned, where could he be? 

He continued to wander around stopping only when he had bumped into something, a small yelp of a dog.

“I am so sorry!” Alec yelped out bending down to grab the little fluffball. 

“Watch where you’re going mister!” a little girl next to him reaching for her dog. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was distracted!” When he was sure the dog was fine, he put him down. “I’m looking for someone”

“Are you looking for the boy with the glitter?” asked the girl grabbing for her dog.

“Yes!” he looked at her excitedly “where is he?!”

“I’m not supposed to tell” she stated matter of factly. 

“Well, how about a hint then?” 

“I don’t know” 

“I’ll give you a dollar” 

The little girl thought about it. 

“What can I even get with a dollar?” Damnit, Alec thought, of all the mundanes, he found a realist. 

“Fine!” he muttered reaching into his pocket and pulling out his bill fold.

“Well I’m still not supposed to tell you that he’s over there by the trees” said the girl, skipping away happily, $20 richer.

By the trees? He turned direction and headed towards where she had pointed, maybe then he’d find Magnus. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

Magnus at this point had accepted his faith. It felt like hours since he’d been forced into this predicament. He’d decided, he’d just die in this tree. It could have been worse, it was a nice tree, one that would go down in history as being the tree to best Magnus Bane. 

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the rough bark. “I bet the Seelie Queen is having a good laugh at this” he muttered, remembering when she had informed him the plants were her eyes to the mundane world. 

“Oh sweet Angel, If only I could hear the sweet voice of my Alexander before I perished from this world” 

“Magnus?” came a shouting voice 

Magnus looked up to the sky “Well you work fast, take any other requests?”

“Magnus?” came the voice again as Magnus remembered where he was. 

“Alexander! I’m here!”

“Where!” came the confused voice. Alec scanned the area around trying to find his boyfriend. 

“Here!” he yelled out in futile, deciding to wave his foot frantically. 

Alec spotted the shiny shoe between the leaves and ran towards the tree. “Magnus! Why are you in a tree!” 

“Because I was hiding!” 

“Good Job.”  
“Spare me your sass mister! Help me! I don’t want to die!”

“You’re not going to die Magnus” he said through a laugh. His love sure was dramatic. “just climb down!”

“I CAN’T! The branch fell and I can’t reach another one”

“Well then I’ll climb up to you!”

Alec prepared to climb up but the first branch he grabbed gave away under his weight. 

“Alexander, I don’t think you can climb up here, the branches will break!” he shouted down.

“I’ve noticed! Hold on let me think!” he shouted back up and scratched his head.

“Sure, take all the time you need. It’s not like I’M GOING ANYWHERE” came back the sarcastic response. 

“Magnus. Why don’t you just jump! I’ll catch you!” 

“No thank you Alexander. I know how clumsy you are, I’d rather not be dropped.”

“Would you rather stay stuck in a tree?”  
“no!” came a scared whimper

“Magnus, just jump! I WILL CATCH YOU!” 

Magnus shook his head, still grabbing onto the tree. 

“Magnus, look. Understand, I will never let anything hurt you. I will catch you, just trust me!” he spoke up to him. 

Magnus took a deep breath and waited. “ok” he said. “tell me when you’re ready!”

“for you I’m always ready” came back Alec’s smooth response. Magnus shut his eyes, and let go, he waited for the impact of the ground that never came.

He opened his eyes and found himself in Alec’s strong arms, a strong grip holding him close, bright blue eyes looking at him. 

“See. I caught you!” he said breathlessly.

Magnus had no words, choosing rather to wrap his arms around Alec’s neck and crush his lips with his own. His knight in shining armor had come for him after all. Alec almost reluctantly let him down, but grabbed his hand. “Just in case you want to climb any more trees” he had added. 

“Let’s go home Alexander. I’ve had enough excitement for the day” he said exhausted.  
The pair gathered their belongings and made their way home, Magnus with his heartful after being saved, added Hide-and-seek to the list of things to NEVER do again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? Let me know.


	4. Delar saknas definitivt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot of a misadventure between Alec and Magnus when they go to IKEA.

"You're wrong!" 

"Oh? I'm wrong?? Me? I've only been alive 400 years longer than you!"

"Well then you'd think maybe you'd have learned how to listen in all those years, old man!"

"Did you just call me old man?!"

"Well Mr. 400 years-older-than-you. If the glittery shoe fits; wear it!!"

"I'll show you where my glitter shoe fits you brat"

 

-5 hours earlier-

Magnus and Alec had decided to be helpful and rather than paying for someone to build a crib, decided to do it themselves. Jace and Clary were awaiting their first child, and although neither were particularly fond of children, they both were excited for a niece or nephew. 

They had spent the morning in Ikea looking for a crib, deciding that would be the best choice for a gift. They had scoured all the baby section looking for the best one. They had settled on one that stated it would grow for the child from crib to toddler bed, the only final thing was the color.

“Oh, they have it in a black wood! It’ll be perfect” explained Alec, already writing down the number of the item.

“Are you crazy? For a baby? No! Use white, it will be far cuter”  
“Magnus, Black is the main option.” 

“’No; it isn’t. Poor child will be devoid of color! I will not let my biscuit’s first born be deprived of rainbows and be forced to endure black. Besides, if it’s white my VERY ARTISITC Clary can paint and decorate it. Black is not a good color for a baby and that’s final”

“For a SHADOWHUNTER baby, it will be perfect. I will not gift a future family member with the color of mourning. Now THAT’S final” he spoke out in a frustrated tone.

“Well, maybe if you added some color some of you all wouldn’t be so grouchy” he muttered under his breath.

“What?” he turned back to ask. 

“Nothing.” He stated writing down the number to the white one.

Things had only gone downhill from there. They had bickered about the bedding choices, about the use of pillows, and still about the damned color. Magnus, still wanted colorful and fun, Alec was adamant about dark and simple patterns. Why couldn’t he just agree to something childish for you know, a CHILD.

Magnus, however had won. Apparently there were plenty of other crazy people who had chosen black, and the dark material was sold out. Magnus had sung of his victory much to the frustration of Alec, but considering that the gift needed to be ready by the next day, he had to settle. 

Once they were in their home, it was another bickering match.

“I think this is piece A.” Alec stated holding up what looked like a leg of the crib.

“No. That is very clearly part E. it’s the thingy that goes with the bars”

“Thingy? Oh yeah, you’re definitely the expert” snapped Alec. 

“Well, of course it’s a thingy how am I supposed to know what ‘stödstråle’” means, pronouncing it as studs trail. 

“I’m sure that’s not how you say that word”

“Oh? Are you Swedish now?”

“No. but I know better” 

“Well if you know better. Shouldn’t you have already built it then?” 

“We’ll then why don’t you just snap your fingers and make it be built?”

“I can only magic it if I know what the end product should be. They only displayed the toddler sleeping design” 

The bickering continued for another hour with more argument, as the skeletal remains of the crib frame looked more like a death trap than a bed for a new born. They were approaching hour 5 of the whole ordeal when finally, they felt confident that the stupid contraption wouldn’t implode on itself. 

“Alexander” Magnus asked trying to look through squinted eyes at the mess. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he gruffed out, truth be told he just didn’t want to mess with it anymore. “We used all the pieces”

“Then what are all those pieces in the corner over there?” Magnus asked still irritated about being called old. 

“I don’t know. Extras?” 

Magnus took a deep sigh. His nerves were already incredibly thin and he didn’t want to fight anymore. He walked over to the bags to grab the bed linens and décor and stopped when he pulled out the items. 

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!” he screamed out across the living room. 

“What is it?”

“DID YOU SWITCH MY ITEMS???” Magnus pulled out everything, rather than the rainbow and yellow ducky covered set he’d picked out, found a very dull gray and dark gray striped set. 

“Yes. I. Did.” Was all he got back. 

“How could you?! And you didn’t consult me” 

“I wasn’t aware there was a discussion. You know Jace is terrified of ducks. I’m sure they will like this one better. ”

“No! you picked one YOU’D like better”

“What’s the difference! It was for the baby not for you!!” and just like that the straw broke the camel’s back, as Magnus tuned to face Alec with a look of pure murder in his eyes, water works already threatening to spill.

“Magnus, calm down. It’s a baby. I promise you he or she won’t care at all” 

“I will NOT let MY child be subjected to this!” tears sprang from his eyes as he threw the set across the room hitting the shambles of a crib. After creaking, it slanted horribly to the side, threatening to break apart.

“Magnus!” replied Alec, having moved when he knew the bedding set was aimed for his head. “Calm down! Why are you crying?” Alec moved towards him and placed a gentle hand against his cheek. “And what do you mean your child? You do realize this isn’t your child right?”

“I know!” he sniffled out, upset that his tears betrayed him. “but this is the closest thing I may ever get” he pouted.

“What does that mean? Magnus do you want children?” Alec blurted out, shocked at the turn the conversation had taken. 

“I don’t know! Maybe?” He whined out, realizing he had maybe made this a little bit more about himself than he should have. 

“Mags” he pulled the slightly shorter man in for a hug “Is that what this is about?” 

“No!” yes. Definitely yes. “I wanted this to be perfect.”

“Magnus. This isn’t our child. When it’s our turn you can make all those choices. I’ve already given up on that.” He let out a small laugh. “Maybe that’s why I’m being so stubborn, I just wanted a little input.”

“our child?” Magnus looked up at Alec’s bright eyes. “You mean we?”

“I mean, eventually. I would like to eventually have a child running around here.”

Magnus wrapped his arms around his love. Okay, maybe he had been trying to live vicariously through Clary and the Herondale boy, but these news made him giddy.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so childish” Magnus whispered against Alec’s chest.

“Me too. We should have been working together” 

The pair smiled and made their way back to their working site.

“You do know whatever that is, may kill the baby right?”

Some time had passed when Jace let himself into the loft. Alec had instructed him that the crib would be ready around 8, so here he was. He’d been thrilled that his brother and Magnus had offered the crib and it meant the world to him and his wife. He walked into the living room and found the pair. Glasses of wine in hand laughing about something.

“Hey guys. What’s going on?” He inquired, noting the cozy fire they had built in the fireplace despite it being mid-august. 

“Having smores” replied Alec. Sticking a fresh marshmallow onto a strangely shaped piece of wood. 

“That’s nice? You asked me to come today to pick up the crib”

“Well. About that” replied Magnus, taking a sip of wine. “Turns out we suck at building. We ordered one online. Should be delivered tomorrow morning, prebuilt. We’ll just portal it over to you tomorrow. Smore?” He answered patting the floor next to them. Jace gave them a face but sat down beside them. “We decided the crib is going to be black.” 

“And the covers are going to be fuzzy lions and tigers and happy clouds” added Alec, twisting the molten marshmallow and spreading it over a cracker.

“Sounds cute. I’m sure Clary and the baby will love it!” Jace answered happily. “But why the smores in the middle of summer?” 

“It seems we had some extra wood lying around” chimed Alec, using a poker to move around the burning piece of a supposed to be white crib.


	5. 1. Coffee shops and Heart Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be part 1 of 6. Alternate universe of Malec meeting.

Alec sat at the window of the small coffee shop called The Institute. He really did enjoy this place. It was a hole in the wall that not too many people ventured into, and those who did only came for coffee came in and left so fast he swore sometimes they were a blur. Today was a little different though, there was actually a small line at the counter. Alec took a deep sigh, if this place became too popular he may have to leave, truth be told he wasn’t good with people. Shame, he liked this place, a lot.

From the outside looking in, Alec looked every bit of a badass, broody, and angsty. He didn’t mean to though, he just didn’t know how to be anything else. Clad in black, or at least dark gray now after all the abuse his clothes took, he should probably take his sister up on shopping. He pulled the sleeves of his shirt up and pulled out his laptop. His daily routine in full swing.  
His fingers typed away at the computer with a fevered pace, he was in a groove. His favorite show had just recently hit a season finale and he had an arsenal of new ideas. He may never admit it, amongst other things, but he really enjoyed fanfiction. He had stumbled on the site when he found a really good fic and had become obsessed with a writer who seemed to enjoy the same stories and shows he did. @Magicalfanboii, was a god in Alec’s world, he LIVED for his stories. After months of reading his work he’d stumbled on a contest of his and had participated and had actually garnered a comment from his fanfiction idol and a small following.

Fanfiction was a nice escape to him and was actually surprised by the support he received in the online world. It was easier there, no one judged him, and he constantly was receiving feedback.

He was several chapters into his newest story when a presence and the sound of a cup on his table startled him out of his skin. 

“What are you writing there handsome?” came a sultry voice 

Alec petrified slammed the screen down, his face burning different shades of red.   
“uh, n-nothing” he stammered out finally.   
He hadn’t noticed him, he normally did. Magnus was the normal barista here, and almost always was there the days Alec was. Call it a crush, but Alec lived for the days he was there. Maybe that’s why he liked the place so much. Magnus was everything Alec wasn’t, golden caramel skin to Alec’s pale, and a confidence he could only dream of. 

Magnus was very clearly out and proud while Alec still chose to hide behind his screen name. 

Magnus pushed the coffee cup towards him “here’s your coffee” he stated simply taking a seat next to him. Alec shifted in his seat, his heart beating so loud he could hear it in his ears, he wondered if Magnus could hear it. Truth be told, he wondered if all of NEW YORK could hear it. 

“I- I didn’t order anything” he stammered out. 

“I know” he replied, his cheek in his palm just looking at him, a Cheshire smile on his perfect lips. “I know you tend to order black coffee, but I took a small liberty, 1 sugar and half a shot of caramel” 

“I-um- I… Thank... thank you?” he answered as if a question. God why was he so bad at this?  
“Hopefully you’ll like it, its personally my favorite. Besides, a little sweetness never heart anyone” He added.

“uh, y-yeah” was all he could manage.

“My” Magnus purred “you have such a way with words.”

Magnus scooted in a little closer. “So, what were you writing?” 

Alec took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of Magnus’ scent, he smelled sweet. It took him another second to get himself together, failing horribly, as he stayed in his head.

“Hello? Earth to planet hot boy, do you copy?” Magnus joked reaching a hand to playfully move the stray hair away from Alec’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec cursed himself in his head, WHY DID HE HAVE TO HAVE TO SOCIAL GRACES OF A BURNT PIECE OF TOAST!

“Sorry for what?” inquired the handsome man. 

“All this, I’m sorry, I’m just not good with conversation”   
“It’s ok, I can be plenty chatty for the both of us Alexander” 

“Wait! You know my name?” Alec replied in a panic. “how?”

“I make your coffee silly, what kind of barista would I be if I didn’t know the name of who’s coffee I was making?” Magnus stood up from the table, his hands still on the surface as he leaned in forward, as if he didn’t really want to leave.

Alec let go of a breath. “That makes sense, I guess”

“Well, break is over, I’ll leave you back to being cute and writing nothing” He smiled before reaching forward and grabbing the still untouched cup of coffee. He brought it to his lips and took a small sip.

“Some for the road” he said with a playful wink before placing the cup back close to him and walking away, watching the sway of his hips as he left probably the only thing keeping Alec from spontaneous combusting and dying right on the spot

Alec took several moments to categorize what happened, and make sense of everything. Magnus, probably the most beautiful human he’d ever seen, had just called him cute amongst other things. He reached for the coffee mug, placing his own lips on the tell-tale signs of shiny lip gloss that Magnus left behind on the rim, and took a sip. Imagining for a moment, it wasn’t the mug.  
He opened his laptop again, a new story taking form in his head, as his fingers danced across the keys.

He held the coffee mug in his hands softly before taking in another sip, it was the best coffee he’d ever had.


	6. 2. Of Coffee Beans and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of 6

Magnus made it back to his station slipping into the back room where he finally released the breath he’d been holding.

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. He’d actually done it. He spoke to the gorgeous blue-eyed boy. He’d been wanting to for so long, he couldn’t believe he finally had. Everything was perfect, even if he’d only managed to get about 6 words from him.  
Raphael walked up behind him “So how’d it go?”

Magnus composed himself and smoothed down his silken shirt before slipping his apron back on.

“It went well” he mulled over the thought as he washed his hands and reached for a towel to dry them.

“Well? That’s what you call well? Poor guy I thought he was going to have a heart attack. Why do you even like him? He’s so far in the closet I’m sure he’s found Narnia. His outfit choices are abysmal. And his stubble tells me he clearly doesn’t know how to shave or doesn’t care. Not your type at all!”

Magnus gasped throwing the wet damp towel into Raphael’s face. How dare he speak about his Alexander like that! Well not HIS Alexander, but hey, the day was still young.

“He just has something about him, those deep blue eyes.” Magnus thought back to when he had first seen him.

Magnus wasn’t exactly thrilled about his job, working with his roommate Raphael made it tolerable. Every day was the same, coffee zombies would come grumble their orders and leave. The occasional few would come and enjoy pastries with their caffeine. Every day the same. Except that day.

Raphael was manning the orders and Magnus was cleaning the tables when the bells at the door let them know someone had walked in. A scraggily looking boy walked in and looked around the near empty café. Magnus felt his heart drum a happy tune as he looked him up and down. Cute, a little scruffy, tall. Not bad, but then he caught his eyes. BLUE. The most gorgeous shade of blue that poets wrote anthologies about. He inelegantly ran behind the counter.

“You’re at The Institute, what do you want?” Raphael muttered, giving up on using the designated saying that the owner had tried and failed to get him to use.  
“Can I get a coffee?” replied the handsome boy.

“It’s a coffee shop buddy. Be more specifi- OH MY GOD!” Raphael sassily replied before yelling as a flying bucket of water hit him hard.

Magnus dived in front of him locking eyes with the new stranger “Oh, clumsy me! Sorry Raphe. Maybe you should go to the back and clean up. I’ll man the counter!” Never once turning to look at the mess he’d ‘accidently’ caused. Raphael muttered a string of curse words in Spanish under his breath.

“That’s a dollar to the swear jar” Magnus sang as Raphael pleasantly gave him the finger and retreated to the back.

“So sorry about that I guess I’m a klutz today!” Still looking at the boy.

“Th-That’s fine. I’m the same way” rushed out the boy their eyes still locked.

“So welcome to the institute! What do I have the honor of making for you today?”

“Small coffee. Black. Please.” Was all he had as the boy finally ripped his eyes away. The most adorable tint of pink on his cheeks.

“Coming right up for you! What’s your name?”  
“um. Why?” he stuttered.  
“Well. Here at the Institute we PRIED ourselves in knowing whose coffee we are making!” truth be told, not really. Magnus couldn’t care less about the other Johns and Janes and bobs and whatevers. Heck, he’d forget their name in a second anyways, but he’d definitely remember his.

“Alexander. Wait. No. Alec. Order for Alec” was all he managed putting 2 dollars on the counter and running away.

Alexander, hmm. Magnus thought. Perfect name for a perfect looking boy.

That had been several months back, and almost every day since then Alexander had come in. Always in the same little corner, with a cup of black coffee, typing away like a man on a mission. At least today Magnus had built up the nerve to do something about it.  
Time ticked by as Magnus relieved the conversation in his head lovingly, until the little nagging voice of reason finally came in. What if the boy didn’t like him. What if he scared him off by being to forward! What if’s plaguing his head for almost the entire hour until he saw him stand to leave, and for the first time rather than staring at his boots or leaving in a rush, Alexander stopped to look back and caught Magnus’ eyes. A small smile on his lips he lifted his hand in a small wave. He gave a simple goodbye as he walked out the door, something that had never happened before. Magnus melted where he stood. A new hope blossoming as he dreamed about maybe trying again tomorrow.

The rest of the shift was horrible compared to his morning. Nothing happened, and Raphael continued with his sass up until it was the end of their shifts.

They tidied up their stations as the new girl Clary and another boy Simon swapped them out. Magnus practically pranced to the time clock, signaling his freedom, as he almost ran out the door.

Magnus opened the door and made his way into the cozy loft, Raphael close at his heels. Home was the best place to be, it had his makeup, clothes, and his computer.

Magnus quickly shed off the clothes he had worn to work and slid into something more comfortable, sliding into his favorite chair at his desk. He flipped his computer on and opened up the browser, clicking the bookmark to his favorite site.

Welcome @Magicalfanboii.

He followed his routine of clearing his messages and notifications. He loved this world and he could admit he was proud of how well the online community had taken him in. Even with all the smut he put up sometimes. The site had proved to be an escape for him back in days where he hadn’t exactly been comfortable with himself, and now it felt like an extension of home. With his inbox cleared and comments answered he finally let himself go to his reading library and nearly squealed like the excited fangirl he was when he saw the notification.

@a-Rainbow-Dressed-in-BLACK has updated story. Chapter 16: Taste of You now available.

Magnus couldn’t believe his luck, first his semi-success with Alexander, and now his favorite writer had updated a new chapter! Could the day get any better?! Magnus pulled his leg up to his chest and began to read, the whole time bouncing in his seat in excitement.

He was reaching the end of the new story part, a huge smile on his face. The chapter was MAGICAL everything he could dream in a fanfiction, he didn’t want it to end.

He read the last paragraph:

**Castiel reached for the cup taking a drink while looking deep into Dean’s startled eyes. “One for the road” he said stealing a swig of the black gold. A wink to his eyes as Dean’s soul was set on fire. Dean reached for the blessed mug and brought it to his mouth, ensuring to place his lips where his loving angel’s lips had previously been. He closed his eyes and for a moment, he dreamed instead it was his lips he was touching and not the unforgiving hardness of a porcelain mug. Maybe soon. He thought to himself as he watched the gorgeous man walk away.**

Magnus shot up in his seat, and read the last paragraph several times. Wait. That couldn’t be right, it was almost exactly as what he’d done! No. There was no way it could be a coincidence, but also no way Alexander could have written this. Right?

Magnus went to the authors main page and looked for the bio.

Name: Nope  
Age: too old  
Location: Somewhere in New York  
About me: Just a guy; who likes guys.

Magnus looked at the page for minutes, trying to decipher something to prove him right, but found nothing.

“RAPHAELLLLLLLLL!” He yelled at the top of his lungs as his roommate ran into his bedroom.

“What is it!" he asked in a panic prepared to fight whatever threat was in the room.  
“I think rainbow dressed in black is Alexander!!”

Raphael gave Magnus a look to kill. “So, you screamed for me for that? How do you know?”

“I don’t my dear Raphael, but tomorrow. You and I will figure it out for sure!”

Raphael rolled his eyes and walked away. Already regretting whatever was going to happen tomorrow.

Magnus sat back in his chair and typed in a comment to the chapter.

I can only imagine you are as amazing as this chapter was, I look forward to finding out for sure.

Magnus shut off his computer and started to plan. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.


	7. 3. Siblings and Sandwhiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 of 6

Alec P.O.V

Alec started at his phone. His hands shaking and his poor brain had already left the building. His whole mentality was on DEFCON 1.

**@Magicalfanboii**  has commented on 16. Taste of you: **I can only imagine you are as amazing as this chapter was, I look forward to finding out for sure**

He stared daggers into his phone. His idol had messaged him saying he ‘looked forward to finding out for sure’. How exactly could he do that?

He threw himself against the pillows in his bed and threw the covers over his head. He’d be safe if he never left his bed he thought. He’d just stay there till he died. It all made sense.

His peace in hiding was unfortunately short lived. The door open and a flurry of motion ended on top of him. He huffed out in pain as the younger girl landed squarely on him.

“Alec!” she cried. “GET UP!! I’m starving and I’m giving you a fair warning BEFORE I start cooking!”

Alec shot straight up out of bed almost knocking her off onto the floor. He’d sacrifice the comfort and safety of his bed sheets if it meant Isabelle Lightwood, his gorgeous younger sister, was kept out of a kitchen.

“That’s what I thought!” she smirked as he went to grab a shirt to cover his bare chest and jeans over his boxers. He wasn’t fazed by her seeing him in little clothes anymore, Izzy had no sense of privacy something he’d come to terms with since the day she learned how to crawl. “Why aren’t you up yet? You’re normally up way before I am!”

“I’ve been awake. I just haven’t left the bed.” He answered flatly running his fingers through his hair trying to work out the kinks of sleep.

“What were you doing? Where you reading your stories again?”

“What? Stories? Pshhhh. No. What stories. I was. Um. I was. Watching porn!” Alec smacked himself hard across the forehead. Porn? Really. THAT’S THE BEST HE COULD COME UP WITH???

Izzy laughed hysterically on his bed. She knew. She knew all along what he did, and why he was attached to the phone, also why he spent so much time at the café up the street. She knew everything, even his secret. However, Isabelle Lightwood may be a lot of things, but she would never be mean enough to out him. She’d wait patiently for him to come out and say it. Wait for him to accept himself before she could scream from the mountains that she accepted him. Granted, he was taking his sweet time.

Izzy also knew about his stories and she very coyly knew about the comment he’d received. After all, Isabelle Lightwood may not ‘know’ about her brother’s secret life as a fanfic writer, but @theQueenofNYC was his first subscriber.

“I have an idea!” She stated loudly as Alec finished getting ready. “Why don’t we go get coffee! I’m sure you could use some, and I’ve heard the Institute up the street has AMAZING breakfast dishes!”

“What? NO!” Alec protested. He couldn’t have her go there. She’d find out! “No way Iz. We’ll stay here today. I’ll cook!” Alec ran out towards the kitchen.

Not even 15 minutes later Isabelle found herself walking into the coffee shop, heading straight for the counter and the gorgeous boy at the register to place an order, Alec grumpily trailing behind her. Silly boy, he really thought he’d win.

Magnus P.O.V

Magnus waited at the counter impatiently. He wasn’t there. Alexander was always there before 11am. It was routine. He’d come in around 830 stay close to 11 and then he’d leave, and now it was 1122 and no sign. Maybe he really had been scared off. He sulked behind the counter.

“Raphael! He isn’t here! Where is he!” He cried. Raphael close behind him stocking the shelves.

“Let me look! I’m sure he’s in my pocket! Come on Magnus get your head together. You’re at register today I’m going to go fill the bean machine.” Raphael walked away leaving Magnus to his thoughts.

He pulled out his phone and looked through his notifications. No reply to his comment. Normally @a-Rainbow-dressed-in-BLACK was quick to reply, and now here he was in complete radio silence.

What a dreadful day.

The bells signaled a customer as Magnus looked up from his sadness to the door. He spotted her first. A gorgeous girl with Dark black hair. She walked with a sense of royalty, confident that she had the attention of the world by simply breathing. Right behind her, Alexander. Magnus started at him, begging for him to look towards him, but the awkward man was looking everywhere else, a look of pure panic on his face as he scanned the area. He caught Magnus’ eyes and quickly looked away before running to go sit in the corner leaving the girl on her own. Magnus turned back to look at her, her face was so beautiful, and he if was correct he’d be lucky enough for her to be his sister and not his lover.

He caught his eyes and he saw a spark of mischief in them. She sashayed her way to him, he shivered, her eyes looked like a tiger eyeing its prey.

“Good Morning!” She sang out when she made it to the counter.

“Hello. Welcome to the Institute. What can I get for you?” he asked as the girl looked him up and down.

“I’ll have a vanilla latte, a dash of cinnamon and cocoa on top! And also, an egg and cheese croissant.”

Magnus wrote it down as Raphael came back to the counter.

“Will that be everything for you today?” He asked.

“Nope. I need to order something for my LOVELY big brother. That cute thing over there in the corner. I’m sure you’ve seen him.” She said with something extra in her words, she also caught the way his eyes flickered over to him. “For sure, a black coffee. For breakfast, I don’t know. How about you pick. I can tell you have pretty great taste.”

Magnus swallowed hard. This girl was trouble, and he couldn’t decide just yet if she was the good kind or not.

“I’m sure your brother would like something simple. Maybe eggs and sausage sandwich. It’s pretty good”

The same mischievous eyes sparked “Oh, I’m sure he’d like sausage. Sounds good”

Magnus choked finishing writing down the order and handing it to Raphael who couldn’t take his eyes of the girl, but for a very different reason than him.

She paid for the meals, but stayed at the counter, still fixated on looking at Magnus.

“Anything else I can do for you?” Asked Magnus not sure how much more he could take.

"Yes, just one more thing" She handed him a piece a paper with a scribbled number on it. "Please call" She added with a wink.

“Sorry darling, you’re beautiful, but just so you know I’m on the other team.”

The girl looked at him with a pretty smile. “Oh no don't be silly, that's not MY number.”

She walked away leaving Magnus in shock.

He may have only just met her, but he liked her.

Meanwhile, Alec on the other hand, was too busy dying in the corner to notice what his insane sister was doing    

 

 


	8. 4. Breakfast and Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 of 6

 

His sister slid into the empty seat across from him.

 

“So. This place is nice” she started, trying to start a conversation.

 

“Yeah”

 

“It smells really good in here too!”

 

“mhmm”

 

Alec avoided her gaze choosing instead to place all his attention into the sugar packets at the center of the table.

 

“The staff is _really_ cute. Don’t you think?”

 

“hmm? Um. Never noticed.”

 

He could feel her eyes rolling.

 

“Alec” she sighed “I love you very much big brother, but let’s be honest here. It’s ok to like it here. You can admit it. I won’t judge”

 

Wouldn’t judge? If only she knew. She’d probably hate him. That’s why he’d moved out in the first place. He couldn’t bear to keep lying at his parent’s house. And when Izzy had asked to move in he was limited to his room. Don’t get him wrong. He loved having her there, but he still couldn’t be who he wanted to be. He took a deep breath and looked at her. Maybe he could use this as a stepping stone.

 

“You know what Iz? You’re right. I really Do like this place. Its comfortable. The coffee is great. It’s cozy, I don’t have to worry about what people think about me.” He took a moment to feel the weight of his previous concerns melt off.

 

Alec felt so much lighter. He looked at his sister’s face to see if maybe she had picked up on it more and searched for hate. He was surprised when he didn’t.  She instead had a smile.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, right?” She egged on. “but you are missing one part. Aren’t the employees here just absolutely yummy?”

Alec stopped for a minute, and figured to just through caution to the wind.

 

“Yes, they are” He finally spoke, feeling like a million dollars.

 

“Aww. Thank you, Alexander. We think you are cute too” Came the voice behind him, as Magnus placed the tray of their food down on the table.

 

Alec froze in his chair, Magnus heard him say it. Immediately his walls came crashing around him as he looked at his sister who was busy looking between him and Magnus.

 

“I. Um. I. I’ve got to go” Was all he could manage before he shot back out of his chair and ran out the door.

 

\--

 

By the time he made it home, he could bare see straight. His lungs burned, his mouth was dry, his eyes were not.

 

He opened the door and let himself inside, wiping angrily at the tears that unwillingly continued to pour. Why had he done that? Why had he opened his big mouth! Now everything was going to hell around him. And then to top it off, he ran away like a coward. Magnus must be laughing at him now. Poor little gay boy running away from the world.

 

Alec went to his room and threw himself on the bed. All he wanted, was to disappear.

 

Several more minutes passed until he heard a knock on the door. He held his breath.

 

“Alec? Can I come in? Are you ok?” he heard the worried tone of his sister.

 

“No.” Was all he could force out passed his dry throat.

 

“Alec, let me come in. Please.” When she heard nothing, she knocked again. “Alec, I will pick your lock or I’ll break the door. Or you can just get up and unlock it”

 

He refused to open the door. Refused to see her. Just refused. He continued to lay in silence for several more minutes when the door finally opened as Isabelle walked in.

 

She sat on the side of the bed and placed a hand on his back.

“What’s wrong Alec.” Still silence as she could hear the struggle of him trying to stop his sniffles.  “Alec, you can talk to me, I’ll understand I promise”

 

“no, you won’t.” He muttered weakly. “I’ve messed everything up.”

 

“What did you mess up?”

 

“EVERYTHING.”

 

“Alec, listen to me. Talk it out, you’ll feel better. I promise. No matter what it is. I love you. That won’t change.”

 

He took a deep breath and finally sat up. He pushed his legs over the side of the bed until he was sitting next to her, his shoulders leaning close against hers.

 

“He heard me. YOU heard me.”

 

“heard what? That the workers were cute? What’s wrong with that?”

 

“I- “He stopped again, if he said it now there would be no going back. He’d have to face whatever consequence came of it.  “I was talking about him”

He lowered his head in shame, hiding his face in his hands. Isabelle said nothing.

“You must hate me now. I’m sorry I couldn’t be normal” he felt the tears come again as both siblings continued to sit in silence.

 

He felt her arms around his shoulders. “Alec, don’t be crazy. I could never hate you.”

 

“Izzy, I don’t think you get it. I’m. I’m- “He struggled to say the word, but turns out he didn’t need to.

 

“I know. I know. You don’t have to force yourself to say it. I know. I’ve always known.”

 

“You knew?!” He almost yelled in surprise.

 

“Yes, I knew. It’s who you are Alec. I won’t ever hate you for that. It’s ok. I’ll always be here for you. I mean. As long as you and I don’t try to go for the SAME boy. It shouldn’t be a problem. We need to have an off-limit list.”

 

“Shut up!” Alec laughed for the first time that day, his heart finally beating normally. He couldn’t express how happy he was.

 

“Come on Alec, wash your face and meet me in the kitchen. There are some still good breakfast sandwiches in the kitchen with our names on it!” She stood up and danced towards the door.

 

“Sandwiches sound good.” He muttered.  “Hey Izzy, I love you”

 

She turned to him and flashed him a brilliant smile. “I know, I love you too”

 

The rest of the day went by effortlessly as both siblings returned to their routines. They spoke openly and Alec decided to finally open up to her completely, by the end he’d never felt closer to his little sister. Things were ok, everything was going to be ok. HE prepared to himself for the evening and climbed into bed, he felt relaxed.

 

*ping*

 

He reached for his phone and looked at the screen a new message caught his attention.

 

**_Unknown Number: Hello Alexander. I hope you are ok. This is Magnus. I hope you don’t mind. Isabelle gave me your number._ **

****

**_No. It’s ok. I’m ok. Thanks._ **

****

**_Unknown Number: Good. So, I’m going to just be straight and ask. Would you like to maybe get a drink?_ **

****

Alec stared at his phone not sure if he needed to pinch himself. Apparently just winging it was working. So, what the hell.

 

**_I’d like that._ **

****

Alec shut his eyes then, and slept, a smile never once leaving his face.


	9. 5. Bedtimes and setting tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 of 6

Magnus P.O.V

 

Magnus had watched helplessly as Alec left in a flurry. Why! He whined in his head. Poor Alexander he looked so upset.

 

“I’m sorry about that” Spoke his sister. “He’s trying but he has a hard time opening up.”

 

“I’ve noticed. He looked really frazzled” Was all he could say.

 

“I should go, he is going to need some comforting” Magnus was jealous of the thought. He’d give up anything, even his glitter and makeup, if it meant being able to comfort him. Unfortunately, he knew, at the moment he couldn’t.

 

“Here, let me bag these up for you. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it later” it was all he could do.

 

With everything packed he handed the bag over to the girl as she looked at him sadly.

 

“Can I ask you for something?” she asked shyly, something he knew was out of character of her even though just meeting her.

 

“of course, dear, what is it?”

 

“Please don’t give up on him. He’s new to this, I’m pretty sure he likes you. Even if he doesn’t know how to say it yet.”

 

Magnus stopped and thought it for less than a second “Of course! I’ve got plenty of time”

 

“I’m Isabelle by the way” she reached out her hand and Magnus shook it gently.

 

“Magnus, nice to meet you!”

He waved at the girl as she left, hoping that she’d be able to provide what he couldn’t.

 

It was several hours later when Magnus got home and treated himself to a shower, letting the water calm his nerves. He went to his desk and turned on his computer, the best way to deal with stress for him was always writing. 

 

He poured in everything into the latest chapter drawing off the cute and awkwardness that was Alexander into his characters.

 

He stopped then and almost kicked himself, he’d forgotten about the phone number! He scrambled for his work pants and fished out the paper, typing in the number into his phone as if his life depended on it.

He started and erased the message a hundred times before he finally hit send.

**_Hello Alexander. I hope you are ok. This is Magnus. I hope you don’t mind. Isabelle gave me your number._ **

****

**_Alexander <3: No. It’s ok. I’m ok. Thanks._ **

****

**_Good. So, I’m going to just be straight and ask. Would you like to maybe get a drink?_ **

**Alexander <3: _I’d like that._**

Magnus let out a very unfitting squeal as he wiggled in excitement in his bed.

****

**_Tomorrow works for you?_ **

**_Alexander <3: Yeah. Tomorrow works well!_ **

**_Alexander <3: Want to meet up at The Institute?_ **

**_Alexander <3: If that’s ok_ **

**_Alexander <3: I mean, if you’re ok with being seen with me where you work._ **

**_Alexander <3: If not it’s ok, you can pick._ **

**_Alexander <3: So yeah. Anywhere you want to meet up._ **

**_Alexander <3: Sorry for spamming. I’m stopping now._ **

**_Alexander <3: Cant wait_ **

**_Alexander <3: Can’t*_ **

****

Magnus let out a laugh, already imagining Alec panicking as he sent a flurry of text messages one after the other.

 

**_The Institute works fine! Meet at 3?_ **

 

**_Alexander <3: Yeah. I’ll be there._ **

**_Good! See you then. Really looking forward to it._ **

 

**_Alexander <3: Me too. Till Tomorrow._ **

**_Goodnight Alexander. Sweet dreams._ **

****

**_Alexander <3: Good night Magnus._ **

****

 

Magnus felt the smile on his face, sure that it would stay there forever. That had gone so much better than he could ever hope! Granted now that meant he’d never be able to sleep now. Instead he went back to writing deep into the night finishing his chapter and posting it. Still awake he continued to write, this time a new story, starting a loveable boy, a little to awkward for his own good.

 

\--

 

It was already quarter to one when Magnus woke up in a panic. He’d overslept! Now normally he’d sleep in on his off days to recover from all his early morning shifts, but today was not the day for that! He jumped out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom taking a quick shower and beginning the process of his makeup. To make it worse, he still didn’t know what he was going to wear!

 

It was 13 minutes passed 3 when Magnus literally ran into The Institute trying to catch his breath as he saw Alec already sitting in his normal spot.

 

“Alexander!” he said still slightly out of breath as the other boy’s head jerked up from his phone. “Been waiting long?

 

Alec looked up at him and his jaw dropped open. Fully taking in the sight of Magnus dressed for the occasion. Magnus beamed with pride, sure he was a LITTLE late, but hey you couldn’t rush beauty! Especially when Magnus was trying to impress.

 

He looked over at Alec and took him in, he wasn’t in his normal black attire, instead he was wearing a navy button up. His face looked smooth, he’d clearly freshly shaved. He couldn’t believe that he could look more beautiful.

 

Alec stood up and made his way towards him. “No, not long. I was reading something”

 

Magnus took the liberty and embraced Alec as the poor boy froze for a few seconds before returning the hug awkwardly.

 

“you. You look really nice” he finally stuttered.

 

“Thank you! So do you! Love the shirt!”

 

Alec blushed softly finally backing away from the embrace when he remembered there were still people around.

 

“So ready to go dear?” Asked Magnus.

 

“Go? Go where? I thought we were staying here” Alec stated in panic, clearly he hadn’t planned anything further.

 

“Oh no silly, we were MEETING here. Come come! There is somewhere MUCH better we can be!” Magnus offered out his arm praying Alec would accept it.

 

“Lead the way then” managed the boy taking his arm with his own, as they both walked out and ventured onto the streets.

 

 

 


	10. 6. Screen names and fluffy dictators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 of 6! This is the final part of the Alec and Magnus coffee shop story!

Alec P.O.V

 

Alec walked side by side arms interlocked with Magnus down the streets of New York, and although he felt he should be panicking, at the moment he couldn’t be happier. The world seemed to shine in a new light, they passed people and no one looked at them in disgust, Alec couldn’t believe it. He’d always feared what would happen if anyone found out, and yet here he was walking next to a gorgeous man, and NO ONE batted an eyelash. They continued to walk making small talk about favorite shows and books, he was incredibly pleased that they both had a lot in common. After several minutes, they made it to the street corner and Alec realized where they were.

 

“Don’t tell me Izzy gave you my address too!” Alec laughed realizing they were across the street from his building.

 

“What? No. Just your number. Why?” Magnus asked suspiciously.

 

Alec pointed to the old bricked building across the street “I live there” he stated perplexed.

 

Magnus burst out laughing. “Really?” He asked in surprise. “I live here!” he said pointing at the building they stood in front of. Had Magnus ALWAYS been this close to him and he didn’t know?!

 

Once they made their way inside, Magnus opened the door to the cozy looking loft leading Alec inside.

 

“Welcome to my home _neighbor_ , make yourself comfortable! I’ll make drinks!” Magnus said before heading off to the kitchen.

 

Alec sat awkwardly on the couch trying to take everything in. He could hardly believe he was here, the home screamed Magnus, covered in bright colors and glitter. A stubby little cat rubbed against his legs.

 

“Hello little guy” he said reaching down to stroke just behind the cat’s ears.

 

“So, I see you’ve met the chairman!” Sang Magnus, two cups in his hands. He handed one to Alec before joining him on the couch. “you like cats?”

 

“I do actually, I could never have pets, my dad was allergic” he replied taking the drink while still stroking the excited feline.

 

“Chairman?”

 

“His full name is Chairman Meow, it seemed fitting for the little dictator. He acts as if the world revolves around him.”

 

“Some say pets are like their owners” Alec laughed “well, at least he’s a cute dictator”

 

“Oh no honey, that’s where you’re wrong. I KNOW the world revolves around me” He finished with a wink.

 

The two sat together and continued their conversations choosing to discuss their opinions on movies, hours had passed yet the two never seemed to run out of things to say. The best part however, was the comfort that had grown. In between their talking the two had shifted, Magnus leaning back against Alec’s strong chest an arm very gingerly placed above Magnus’ stomach holding him close. Alec felt golden, the way Magnus’ body fit perfectly against his sent shivers up his spine, and butterflies danced in his insides. He dared to think, maybe this was where he belonged, right here, with Magnus in his arms. Time continued to pass, and neither of them minded at all.

 

Magnus P.O.V

 

“He’s crazy and homicidal but only does it to cause chaos no other reason, and THAT’S why Ledger is the best joker of our times!” he finished eloquently as Magnus took the last sip of his drink.

 

“I did not peg you for a batman nerd!”

 

Alec stopped a little embarrassed. “sorry, I get excited”

 

“no no! it just proves a point.” He said with a smile, mindlessly running his fingers over the knuckles of Alec’s hand sending sparks of sensation up his arm.

 

“What point?” Alec asked cautiously taking in the comment.

 

“Just that you are as amazing as the last chapter” He added sweetly.

 

Alec choked and coughed “what?” he shot back in terror.

 

“I made a prediction. That you’d be amazing and that I looked forward to finding out. And here I am, finding out”

 

Alec’s mind reeled. No way. “That was YOU? You’re Magicalfanboii?”

 

Magnus just nodded his head, incredibly pleased to have been proven right about Alec’s secret identity.

 

“Yup! And I think it’s safe to say you are a rainbow dressed in black?”

 

Alec looked awestruck. This had to be a prank or a dream or both. “I can’t believe it.

 

Magnus shifted where he was to be able to look at him in his awe.

 

“why can’t you believe it?”

 

“Just. It’s you. I’ve read all your work. Your stories made me accept who I was. Gave me a glimpse of what I could _maybe_ have! I’ve practically worshiped you!”

 

“Well, I do like being worshipped” whispered the other “but you aren’t so bad yourself. I’ve come to really cherish your stories”

 

“I can’t believe you even knew I existed! I love you!” He stopped dead in his tracks the moment he realized he’d let those words slip.

 

“I. I mean. Your work. You’re pretty great. I mean. God don’t freak out. I didn’t mean it like. Well I might mean it like. just not yet. But. I.” He stammered 

 

Magnus looked at the boy who was flustered beyond words, as he tried to recover the small slip. Magnus however, couldn’t help but smile, he’d said he loved him. Granted he understood that Alexander didn’t mean them in the whole sense of the words, but in time, maybe he could. And oh, he looked forward to that day.

 

“just. Don’t think I’m weird please. Magnus. I’m not good at this. I’m. I don’t know” he continued in his panic.

 

Magnus chuckled softly to himself and leaned in stopping the boys nervous mouth with his lips.

“I know what you meant.” He said finally, looking into the deep blue eyes that he’d loved since the moment he saw them. “and it’s ok, I look VERY forward to the next time you say those words and mean them”

 

Alec looked at him and smiled, an honest and earnest smile, he leaned in this time to touch their lips together. He looked forward to it to.

 

 


	11. Alec Takes a Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to a malec story :D

Bright eyed little Alec wobbled into the room. The bright lights of the gym and the colors of the mats caught his attention. Maryse stood behind watching the boy’s entire universe grow. 

Alec had always been a quiet child, Jace his adoptive brother was the loudest, and Isabelle even though was only 2 already showed more attitude. Alec, was just different, and above all clumsy. Maryse had observed it from the moment he began to walk, he could barely walk a straight line, and often bumped into things. This had been her final option to maybe correct the behavior. 

Another thing about her eldest son, he had the personality of a burnt piece of toast, which was why Jace had been brought along.

The teacher, a lovely looking ginger, with a wonderfully sweet voice called them all over. Jace bolted over right away, shy Alec trailed slowly behind, joining all the other children.

“Ok guys! Welcome to our first session! I am Mrs. Fairchild I am your gymnastics coach, as some of you know the tiny red head is my daughter Clary!” she added happily “We will start around the circle and we’ll talk a little bit about ourselves! Clary we’ll start with you, show them how it’s done baby”

The spunky little girl shot up and waved to the others. “My name is Clary! I like to draw and tumble!” she squeaked out. The rest of the children followed suit. 

“My name is Jace! I like sports! And Ninja movies!” he spoke out innocently. “And Alec is my big brother! Even though I’m taller than him!” 

“That’s nice Jace. Ok Alec, you are the last one. Do you want to tell the others a little bit about yourself?” 

“No” was all he said. 

“It’s a friendly place here, you can share”

“No thank you” he finished sweetly, the giggles of the others around him. Maryse was mortified for a moment.   
“That’s ok. Maybe you can share later.” Finally stepped in the teacher. “Everyone grab a partner, Jace why don’t you partner with Clary! That way Alec has some room to meet some others” 

“Okay!” He chippered out before going to the little girl with bright green eyes. 

Another little blonde girl went beside Alec. “I’m Lydia! You’re silly. Let’s be partners” as she grabbed his hands and literally dragged him onto the mat.

 

An hour and some change had passed as Maryse watched her children. Jace seemed to have picked up easily and was rolling non-stop on the floor. Alec, was being more pristine, his hands perfectly over his head. Lydia beside him as he was forced to be social. She watched as he bent forward and tucked himself into a roll. He got up and did it again. Each time more coordinated than the last. Still his little face seemed etched in stone, concentrating so much, that she didn’t feel he was enjoying himself. 

“Ok class! You have all done so well on rolls! Let’s do something fun for the end of class! Who likes trampolines!” 

The little children around her all jumped in glee running over to the apparatus, Jace the leader of the pack, Alec cautiously trailed. 

“Ok, trampolines are a lot of fun!” spoke the teacher “and some people can even go to earn medals in the Olympics! Who here would like to one day earn a medal?” She asked out sweetly. 

A group of children jumped in place, a collection of hands up in the air, ‘me’ filled the air. Amongst them, even though he wasn’t jumping, one little black haired boy had his hand firmly in the air.

All the children were assisted onto the trampoline, giggles filled the area. Jace went up and then landed flatly on his back. The little blonde girl, Lydia, did a roll in the air before dropping down in laughter. The teacher reached for Alec and brought his little self onto the springy platform. 

“Ready?” She asked

Alec nodded before making his way to the center. He gave a little hop, and when he felt the rush of the air in his hair, he took another bigger one. In his little life, he’d never thought about flying, but right now he never wanted to touch the ground again. He jumped a couple more times, a couple of feet between him and the surface each time. Maryse looked at her son, his cheeks an adorable little pink, a smile on his face highlighting the tooth he’d lost last week. She watched him jump some more as his smile grew, his eyes sparked, and then he tried a roll. She watched as her baby got caught up in the movement and crashed down face first and onto his little tummy. She wanted to rush to him, but was beaten by the teacher who was already scooping him up. 

“Alec are you ok? That looked like it hurt” 

“Again. Please” was all he said, squirming out of her hands and trying to go back to his new found happy place. 

Classes ended as the children all waved goodbye. Alec sat beside his mother tying his shoes. He adjusted his little sweatpants, already acting more mature than his short 4 years warranted. Jace beside him hopped uncontrollably retelling the entire day even though his mother had seen it all. She reached out for both of their hands and led them out to the car. Alec was still quiet by her side. 

At the vehicle, she strapped both boys into their car seats and reached out to ruffle Alec’s hair, a little scratch on his forehead from where he’d landed. 

“Mama” he asked out quietly. 

“Yes, my baby boy. What is it?”

“Can we come back tomorrow?” was all he asked, his bright child eyes pleading with hers. 

“Of COURSE! Did you like your class today?” 

“Yeah” he spoke out, already dreaming of climbing back onto the trampoline. 

Maryse let out a smile, he’d liked it! She was overjoyed. “Ok boys, I guess we will have to make a quick trip to the store!” she spoke out climbing into her seat. 

The next day, Alec walked into his gym class. A brand new, and unsurprisingly very black, leotard on his little frame. He was the first on the mat and first to stretch, and when the rest of the children were finally in the circle for beginning of class, he spoke out.

“Teacher. Teacher” he cried out. 

“Yes Alec. What is it sweetie?”

“Can I talk about myself today?” he asked up.

Mrs. Fairchild smiled, happy he’d decided to open a little bit. “Of course, darling. The floor is yours”

Alec stood up in the circle, the rest of tiny eyes peering at him, he cleared his little throat. Maryse sat on the side anxiously watching, her little boy who seldom wanted it, had the spotlight in the entire gym.

“My name is Alec. Jace is my little brother. And I’m going to win a medal on the trampoline!”


	12. 2. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of a Malec gymnastics story

Alec had been grateful he’d driven his own car to the event. He couldn’t fathom having to ride back home with his family. He continuously beat himself up over his actions. He should have been focused, how could he forget? He wasn’t completely out, he still could qualify for other events, namely pummel horse and rings. He was still angry, trampoline was his main skill, and he hadn’t done how he wanted.

He drove back to the hotel in silence, parked his car, and isolated himself in his bedroom. He ignored his sister when she called out for him to go to dinner, turned off his phone, and took a freezing cold shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he sat on the edge of the bed, and allowed himself to cry. He decided he needed his alone time and ensured to lock his door, and secured the door guard that kept his room locked from his sisters’. Slipping into some pajama bottoms, he lay in bed, and finally found some sleep.

It was an awful hour in the morning when Alec woke up to a body thrown over him. He opened his eyes to see a mess of black hair and dark brown eyes peering down at him.

“Good morning big brother” she said and rolled over to lie beside him.

“How did you get in here?” He inquired before grabbing a pillow and smacking her with it. 

“With a lot of effort you butt! Had to go down to the office, told them I lost my key so they’d give me one to your room thinking it was mine, and then very meticulously had to get that stupid chain to come off. Why would you do that? It was a pain getting in here”

“Gee. It’s almost as if I locked my room so no one would come in here” he spoke out sarcastically. “What’s going on Isabelle?”

“I wanted to talk. Mom said you needed some time. So, I gave you some. Now it’s over, and I’m here. Besides. I needed to show you something”

“I don’t want to see it” he muttered out pulling the blanket over his head.

“The internet is mad at you” she said out playfully pulling at the covers. Unknowingly throwing salt into the wound.

“Well tell them to join the club” He was currently President, CEO, and first member of the We-hate-Alec- fan club.

“You need to see it big brother! You need to fix this!”

“I can’t Izzy. It’s not like I can tell them to give me another chance. I messed up and lost my shot.” He spoke out in frustration, tears threatening to come. “Don’t you think I would have asked for a redo if I could?”

“Are you talking about your routine?”

“What else could I be talking about?” he shot out sitting up in the bed to look at her.

“Oh. No one cares about that. TRUST ME” 

“what?”

“Here. Take a look” she promptly hit play on her phone and shoved it in his face. 

Alec watched the video in silence. His horrible performance had been shared to YouTube, but that wasn’t the main cause for attention. They highlighted his fall. Over and over again, and even in slow motion. He threw the phone back against the bed. 

“I don’t want to see this! Everyone is just going to ridicule me for failing” 

“Wow” she said, “You seriously still don’t see it do you?” 

“See what?”  
She hit the video once more and stopped on the title. “Super Spotter rescues USA Alec L.”

“No one cares about your fall, they care about what happened after you fell you dummy” 

“What?” He grabbed for the phone again and watched more intently. This time he noticed it. When he fell over the edge the spotter had reached out for him and grabbed him. That’s why he never hit the floor. He’d fallen into the boys embrace and that had saved him from an injury. 

“So, he saved me. So what? Why is the internet upset with me?”

“Keep watching” Alec did as instruct until he finished the video. He still didn’t understand.

“He saved you. He took a hit to the face for you! He could have gotten injured but he rescued you. And all you did was pat him on the shoulder and walked away.” 

“Sorry? What was I supposed to do? Bow down and worship him?”

“According to the internet yes! Or kissed him” 

“WHAT!” Alec’s face burned bright red as he looked at his sister. “Kiss him? WHY!” 

“That’s what the internet wants. You are being shipped with our valiant savior and they are upset all you did was pat him on the shoulder” 

“Well excuse me for being occupied with the fact my dream had just been stripped away.” He added dramatically. 

He stopped to think. He was in the middle of losing his dream, and the internet was worried about him not being grateful to some random boy. Shipping? How could they dream of shipping him? Had the world discovered his secret? 

“We need to fix this big brother. We need to find the boy, and we need to fix this”

“Fix what? What am I supposed to do?”

“Well. What the internet wants is more R-Rated. I mean, there is already fanfiction.”

“Fanfiction??? It’s been what, 13 hours?”

“Internet works fast” she stated, knowing she may have been one of those writers.

“I can’t do anything. Sorry.” 

“child, quit playing. Let’s go say thank you to your prince charming”

Alec sat in shock. Too much information was being thrown at him at once. How had his life become such a mess in a matter of hours??

“So, do I have your blessing to find your cute spotter boy?” she asked innocently 

“How would you even start?” 

“Don’t worry about that big brother. Operation Spotter is already underway.”

“Then why would you even need my blessing??” 

“Technicality” she muttered. Going through her phone, and the list of comments already flooding her profile, all identifying her target. Magnus Bane, spotter extraordinaire, wouldn’t know what hit him.


	13. A Little Less 16 Candles, A little more Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd part of a Malec Gymnastics story.

It took a little bit of coaxing from Isabelle and the grumble of his stomach for him to leave the safety of his room. His mother had begged him to at least eat something, and with his sister commandeering his life, he was out. 

“Where are we going?” he asked out. Pulling his hood onto his head, he grabbed onto the support handles of the car. Better known as the ‘oh shit handle’ when Izzy was driving. 

With one hand on the wheel, his sister reached over and yanked off his hood, despite his protests.

“Oh no! You do not get to mess up your hair!”

“Iz. It’s hair. And I’d rather just get some food and head back to our hotel room. Bad enough I have to show my face for the other events tomorrow.”

“Alec, calm down” she started “So you messed up! You still have a chance” 

“But not for trampolines” 

“A medal is a medal big brother” she didn’t understand, she’d be content with any medal no matter the sport. She really wishes she understood what drove Alec so much. 

“Whatever Izzy” he muttered in frustration, and began to pull his dull gray hood back over his hair.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood! So help me sweet angel Raziel, if you put that hood on ONE MORE TIME I will cut it off and shove it somewhere!”

Although Alec could have argued, the anger in her voice terrified him, he dropped the hood back down and sat against the seat.

“Will you tell me where we are going at least?” He asked again.

“For food. Now quit complaining and stop asking questions” 

 

Magnus sat in bed terrified. His face was currently being blown up all over the internet, and they hadn’t even used a good picture! 

“No good deed goes unpunished darling” he muttered to the fur ball he called his cat, that he’d successfully sneaked into the hotel. Granted, the hotel had a really relaxed pet policy, but where was the sense of adventure if he simply announced he had brought a feline? 

Now, he could also admit, this was amusing. And his good deed had gratefully given him a good handful of his crush. Alec Lightwood, was just as gorgeous in person, and in his arms, as he was online. Magnus’ face burned red remembering the moment. Truth be told, he hadn’t thought before jumping in, he just did it. Spotters were informed not to touch athletes, not to be distractions, just keep an open eye. Magnus had done just that and when he saw the poor boy heading for the floor he had no choice but to react. Granted; all that did was give him a bruise on his cheek the size of a small country from when Alec’s incredibly hard head slammed into his face. 

He ran his fingers along the only slightly swollen cheek and smiled. The internet said he was a hero, maybe his quick actions had prevented a career ending injury, Magnus was just happy he’d been able to touch him. 

He lay back in bed and squealed liked the excitable fangirl he was. So much so he didn’t notice when Raphael walked in and dropped onto his own bed.

“Dios mio! What are you making that awful noise for?” he complained.

Magnus shot up in bed and controlled himself. “Nothing to worry about” was all he answered back.

“I’m starving. Get up we’re going for food” he ordered as Magnus gave him a wave of the hand

“No. I’m perfectly comfortable here” he stated. 

“You should go out! Come on!” 

“Pushy are we? Just order room service.”

“I want outside food”

“And I want to be on a beach somewhere, with a bunch of pretty boys preferably not fully dressed, but sadly life’s unfair” he muttered. Getting up and going out meant having to apply extra make up to cover the purple mess that was his face. Now he liked Makeup, A LOT, but today he just wanted the comfort of his bed. It was his only day off after all. 

“My treat”

Magnus’ ears perked up and he jumped out of bed. Lazy days would always come and go. Free food was a little more rare. “I’ll be ready in an hour”

“Can you make it 15 minutes? I’d hate to be late”

“Late? Late for what, it’s not like the restaurants will close before lunch time” Shot back Magnus already in the bathroom applying a concealer. 

“Just hurry it up princessa!” he muttered back, pulling his phone out and typing a quick message. 

‘He’s getting ready. 30 minutes meet you there’

‘Awesome! This is going to be great’


	14. 4.  Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet

-For the record. Yes. Every title in this story line WILL be a Panic! At the disco or Fall out boy song title. xD –

Alec was a little happy to be out of the room at least here his other siblings, and his mother, couldn’t ask him about his feelings anymore. He’d been frustrated since yesterday and the fact that his family’s idea of coping was just reminding him that it was only a metal. To them maybe, to Alec, it was a lifelong goal. He’d been dreaming of it since he was 4 and now he’d have to wait another 5 years to try to qualify. It frustrated him to no end they couldn’t understand, yes there were other events, but not the trampoline. Oh well, of course they wouldn’t understand, he never talked about things like this.

Izzy adjusted her outfit and walked inside. Her grouchy brother close behind her. They made their way to the hostess area of the restaurant. 

“How many?” Inquired the girl already grabbing some menus

“Two” muttered Alec, his eyes searching for treasure in the carpet, anything to keep from making eye contact.

“Actually” interceded Isabelle. “Meeting with friends. Under Santiago.”

“Ok. They’re already here. Follow me”

“Santiago? We don’t know any Santiagos. What’s going on Iz?”

“Nothing!” she smiled innocently. “Just getting some brunch food with friends. And his name is Raphael Santiago. Great guy! Sure you’ll like him!” she encouraged. 

Alec didn’t argue, he was already here, and the smells of fresh pancakes already were screaming his name. He followed behind Isabelle until they stopped at a table. He quickly looked to see who was there. Some random pale boy stood to pull open Isabelle’s chair while another boy just stared at him. Alec stared right back, she’d found the spotter.

 

Isabelle Lightwood, was a lot of things, and her brothers wing(wo)man was her pride and joy at the moment. Even if he didn’t know it yet. This had been entirely too easy. She’d made a comment on the video, and within a couple of hours Raphael had sent her a PM giving her all the information she needed on her target. Lucky for her, both he and Magnus were free and had agreed to meet her and Alec. And from the look of shock on Magnus’ face, Raphael had done the same thing she had. 

“Hello Magnus, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” She stated over, but was completely ignored. Magnus’ entire attention was completely placed on staring at her brother, who looked like he was about to die. 

“Don’t mind him” replied Raphael, taking a sip of his water. “When it comes to guys he likes his brain can’t function to anything else.”

Isabelle took a seat and laughed. She knew that all too well, imagining the fact that his brain was probably on red alert. 

“Isabelle I assume” replied the boy offering his hand to shake hers. 

“Raphael! Thanks for answering my comment” 

“Of course, he wouldn’t shut up about it. I saw your message as a sign”

Another second passed when Isabelle finally cleared her throat.

“Big brother. You’re starting to get weird looks. Why don’t you sit down?”

Alec shot back to reality and quickly sat down. He hadn’t really paid enough attention to the boy in the video up until now, and now with him so close, Alec couldn’t breathe. This was him, the guy the internet was calling his hero, he hadn’t expected him to be this handsome. 

“uh…. Hi” he finally muttered looking over to him.

“Hello” muttered Magnus shocked to his soul that again he had Alexander so close to him. 

The adorable awkwardness continued for the pair both forgetting what to order for food. Isabelle completely proud of herself, Raphael secretly as well, had to make their decisions. 

“So. Magnus” Isabelle started “What do you do?” she asked out. 

“Well. Normally I work in a book store, but every so often I get called to be a spotter for sporting events! My contract got picked up last year by the Olympians Group and I’ve been flying around to events ever since.” 

“That’s cool! So you don’t partake in the sport itself?”

“No. I love watching the sport, but never got into it. It’s pretty fun to watch from the side”

“oh! So you basically watch people like my brother” 

“Yeah” Magnus’ blushed out “I have to admit, I’ve been a fan for a long time!”

“Really??” Shot out Alec surprising the table with outburst. “I mean. Um… That’s cool” 

“Of course! You’re so talented! You have some of the more graceful movements! It’s like you can almost fly! When I got assigned your mat I about died! Didn’t think YOU’D be the one dying.” He laughed out. 

Alec blushed hard looking down at the table.   
“You know what. It’s cold in here. I’m going to the car to get my sweater” Isabelle spoke out quickly. 

Alec shot her a face. “Here, you can take my hoodie” 

“NO! It’s ok. I’ll just walk to the car. I’m sure our friends won’t like for you to sit here in just a compression tank”  
“I wouldn’t mind at all” squeaked Magnus before hiding his face and pretending he hadn’t said it.

“Well I can go grab it. You don’t have to go on your own” he volunteered.

“No! Raphael will come with me. Right Raphael?” 

Isabelle quickly kicked his leg as he yelped up. Magnus turned quickly to look at him. 

“Yeah. I am. You know walk this random cramp in my leg out” He stood up and pulled out Isabelle’s chair as they both made their way away. Magnus and Alec sat at the table 

The two ran off hiding around the corner enough to see them, but not enough to be seen. 

“Why’d you kick me!”

“I needed you to get the hint!”   
“Girl. We need to work on your signals and message sending skills” 

At the table Magnus and Alec sat in silence. Whatever confidence Magnus’ normally had was fading quickly, too busy looking into Alec’s blue eyes.   
“Thanks for that by the way. I didn’t thank you then, but thank you.” Alec responded almost thoughtlessly reaching out to grab Magnus’ hand. “I don’t know what may have happened if you hadn’t gotten me” he spoke softly

“I…. of course…. I’ll catch you a hundred times if I have too” he muttered out as both blushed. “I’m sorry about you not qualifying. I’m sure it hurts. From what I’ve always known about you. You’ve always liked trampoline the most”

“It’s ok” Alec muttered, not wanting to be reminded of the pain of losing. “It’s just a medal” 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’m not an athlete, but if you work for something. As hard as you do. I know a medal probably means more than just the material it’s made of. But again, what do I know” he muttered.   
Alec stared at him hard. He got it. He understood it. Someone finally understood it.


	15. 5. Death Of a Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of a Malec Gymnastics story

Isabelle snapped a quick photo and uploaded it to her Instagram. The caption ‘he finally thanked his hero’ underneath the cutesy picture of Alec and Magnus. There. That should get the internet off his back. 

The rest of their meal had gone by flawlessly, as Alec and Magnus hit it off. They’d even come to realize they lived pretty close to each other in New York and had both been placed in the same hotel by the organization. Isabelle and Raphael both were two happy mother hens watching their respective brother and friend open up. 

“Can we do this again?” Asked Alec when they were all saying goodbye.

“I’d love that. Maybe without the others” 

“Even better” smiled Alec, a good open smile that made Magnus’ insides dance.

The group said goodbye as Alec and Isabelle made it home. 

“He was cute” teased his sister playfully. 

“Yeah. He was” was all Alec said. Isabelle known he was gay for years now. She was the only one. And the few moments in between when he didn’t have to put up a wall were cherished. 

“Will you be seeing him again?” she asked excitedly looking over to him.

“We’ll see” he muttered. A smile still glued to his face.

 

The next day Alec woke up early, his headphones in his ears, as he went in for warm ups. His family wouldn’t be joining to later, so he was granted the peace of silence as he did his practices. His first event wouldn’t be for another 2 hours. He stopped to wonder if Magnus would be here too. Would he be ring side again? He gave a little smile. That would be nice. 

Practice went by rather quickly as he changed into his team’s designated uniform. His coach had been rather silent this morning, had finally gone to his side and handed him a water. 

“Quite a stunt you pulled yesterday” he started. 

“Yeah. Sorry coach. I got distracted, won’t happen again.” 

“I would hope not. But you do whatever makes you happy kid. I’ve been working with you for years. About time you let your true colors show through” 

Alec was confused. What? True colors? Maybe his coach was a little jetlagged. Besides, his fail was 2 days ago. He’d been off yesterday. Whatever. He didn’t decide to question it. 

“Just keep your head up. A lot of reporters are going to have their eyes on you today. It’s not every day they get a bombshell thrown to them.”

“Trust me coach. I have no intention of falling today” 

His coach laughed, a good hearty laugh. “Trust me kid. No one thinks about falling until they are already in too deep and can’t live without the other.” 

Alec shook his head. Clearly, he was missing something. 

They walked out the training room doors and onto the floor. His coach had been right as dozens of cameras and people in way too many languages for 8 in the morning crowded him. 

“Alec so what can you tell us about your spotter?.. Is it something serious?...... Will this affect your performance this year…. Are you trying to send a message?...... Son novios?...... “

Alec tried to brush them off, he’d learned to ignore reporters as much as possible. 

“Alec! What can you tell us about your mystery hero?” screamed out one more grabbing his arm. 

“He’s amazing. He saved me even if I didn’t know it. I couldn’t be more grateful to have had him there” was what he forced out. As a wave of aww and smiles passed. He didn’t get it. 

The rest of the event had gone well. Floor exercises and rings went well as he placed high enough secure a spot in the Tokyo games. He completely demolished his competition in pummel horse, and had regained whatever confidence he’d lost. After the scores had been given he had a huge smile on his face. He looked out to the crowd, saw his sister cheering and being excited. His mom strangely looked a little concerned. His dad. His dad looked PISSED. 

Still he was in a good mood. He wouldn’t let that stop his good mood. He scanned the room for any sign of Magnus and found nothing. When he saw him last, he’d told him he was working the event. Where could he be. 

Once off the mat he was swarmed again. A plethora of questions again thrown at him. This time, he took the moment the hear the questions and answer.

“Alexander! For starters. Congratulations on your excellent ranking today.”

“Thank you” 

“But let’s talk about the news everyone wants to hear right now! Let’s talk about the new man in your life” 

“Man in my life?” he asked in confusion. 

“The picture uploaded yesterday has been shared well over 1.4 million times. The entire online sporting community is in an uproar. Is this how you wanted to come out to your fans and the world? Are you trying to send a message?” 

Alec stood in shock. Picture? What picture? Coming out? What had given anyone the idea he was coming out? He was so careful, online and in person, he never crossed a line! 

“I…. I don’t understand” he muttered out. The cameras now seeming to glare down at him. The flashes of light and voices although not bothering him earlier, now seemed to be burning into him. 

“The rumors say you were spotted yesterday on a date. And even held hands. Can you verify these rumors?” 

“How long have you been gay? How has your family reacted to this?...... You called him amazing earlier. Has this been going on for a while?...... What can you tell us about him…. Will you be making any official statements about your coming out......” too many questions for Alec to handle in his current state of mind. He panicked searching for a way out. His eyes searching and pleading for anyone to help. He looked back at his stands. He got it now, why his dad was so angry looking. He turned back to see him, as he shook his head, and walked away. He saw his sister give him a face as she mouthed ‘I’m sorry’. 

The reporters continued to hound him as he gave the simplest, most non-confirming, answers he could. He would rather fall off the trampoline a hundred times than be here, at least there someone could save him. 

An arm reached over and grabbed him. 

“Ok Ladies and Gentlemen. Question time is over. Please allow the athlete to return to his locker room” came a voice he recognized, but sadly wasn’t one he wanted. 

Raphael had come to his aid, dragging him off as the cameras continued to go off. Alec didn’t breathe again until he was out of view and the door behind him was shut. 

“Dios mio. Que desastre” *my god. What a mess* “Wasn’t expecting this to blow up. 

“Raphael” Alec screamed out, grateful for a familiar face. “Where is Magnus!” he cried out.

“Hiding. Since yesterday he’s been hounded every time he left the room. So, he had to stay put.”   
“But how did everyone find out? What happened?”  
“You might want to talk to your sister.”  
“DAMN IT IZZY!” he yelled out.

“Relax. She was just trying to help. Neither of us thought this would happen and well now it’s too late. You and Magnus’ are internet famous.”

“But he’s ok, right?”

“Yes. Probably bored. Here” Raphael handed him something flat into his palm. 

“What’s this?” 

“What do you think it is?” he muttered sarcastically as Alec saw it was a hotel room key “I figured you might need a hideaway at least for today.” 

“Thank you.” He muttered out weakly. “I don’t know how to repay you”

“Just be good to him.” Was all he said. As he threw a team Brazil hoodie at Alec and watched the door. 

“The back should be clear. I’ll keep an eye out here. And at the hotel, go through the fourth floor of the parking garage, it has direct access to the building, you won’t be seen” 

“Thanks again” he said out, pulling the hoodie over his head and running out the door.


	16. 6. The Last of The Real Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of A Malec Gymnastics story

. The last of the real ones  
“I was just an only child of the universe,   
And then I found you  
You are the sun and I am just the planets  
Spinning around you  
You were too good to be true  
Gold plated  
But what's inside you?  
I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you  
But not as much as I do” -FallOutBoy

 

Alec sat in his car in frustration. He had managed to escape, but not before being stopped by fans. That wasn’t the issue, his fanbase seemed to have grown immensely overnight, and most were pleased. Some, however, said he was doing it for attention. It wasn’t. Alec didn’t want any of this, didn’t want media worrying about who he was dating, why couldn’t they care about his performance! He’d done so well too! But no, everyone was too busy worrying who he was dating. And he wasn’t EVEN dating anyone! 

He leaned his head against the wheel. Did he want to date Magnus? He barely knew the guy. Another reason, he was so frustrated: his father had finally decided to call him. And after a needless amount of swearing, and threatening disownment, he’d finally said he was ashamed. How had this come to be? His entire life had gone straight to hell in less than 72 hours. 

Raphael had been right, no one was in the parking garage on the fourth floor. He got out of his car and walked in. He wandered for a bit, was this what he wanted? Was he willing to turn his life more chaotic and get close to Magnus? He answered his own question when he found himself standing in front of room 382. He pulled out the key Raphael had handed him and slowly pushed open the door. This was what he wanted.

He stepped into the room that was incredibly similar to his, except this one had two beds instead of one. The water of the shower could be heard running, Magnus’ must be showering, as Alec sat on the edge of the neatly made bed. 

“You’re back early!” came the voice from the bathroom. “Did you see my Alexander! He did so good! I told you he would! Didn’t I tell you he’d be amazing! And then he called me amazing! AHHH! That interview! Poor thing, but he looks so cute when he’s flustered!” the water was shut off.

Alec couldn’t bring out any words, choosing rather to listen to Magnus’ gush. He was happy hearing him, Magnus’ had watched him after all, he’d paid attention to the performance! 

“I should call him! But I don’t have his number! Raphaelllll” he whined “why didn’t you remind me to get his number! What good are you to me!” 

“Sorry?” joked Alec laying back against the bed, Magnus’ thought he was Raphael. This was too funny. 

“You should be sorry! I mean, it’s not like I can just snap my fingers and make him appear! Ugh! How will he know I want to see him again!” 

“Try snapping your fingers” he muttered out sarcastically.

The door opened a smidge as his hand popped out, he snapped his fingers frantically. “See! Didn’t work”

Alec had enough as he sat up and laughed. “Magnus. I’m right here you know.” 

“Wait, what?” The door rushed open as Magnus stepped out, still a little wet, and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Surprise?” said Alec laughing at the look of shock on Magnus’ face. 

“Alexander” he spoke out awkwardly. “hi”

“hi” 

“If you’ll excuse me” he said calmly holding his finger in the air in a ‘one moment’ gesture. As he went back in and shut the door softly. Alec stared at the door. And nearly lost his mind when he heard the frantic panicking and muffled screaming from behind the door. It was a couple of minutes and the clatter of things dropping in the sink as Magnus tried to get dressed. Grateful he’d remembered some pants.  
“Ummm. Alexander?” he asked through the door.

“Yes Magnus?” 

“Can you pass me a shirt from the purple bag? I forgot to bring one in here” 

“You could just come out without it. I wouldn’t mind” he squeaked out shyly, grateful Magnus couldn’t see the deep shade of red his face was turning.

Magnus obliged, stepping out from the bathroom, with hair brushed back and only a pair of sweatpants. 

“I hope you don’t mind I came here. Raphael helped me escape, and gave me the room key” 

“Of course not!” Chimed Magnus practically prancing over to the table and sitting close to Alec. “Mi casa es su casa” he said in a horrible accent. 

“Everything is a mess” he spoke out. Laying back against the bed. “Everyone knows I’m gay, my dad is mad, and now the media is having a field day.” 

He felt a warm hand on his arm. “But do you regret it?” Magnus asked softly, a little concerned that Alec could regret him. 

“Truth is. No. Not one bit. I keep trying to. I want to. But I can’t. I mean, I met you. How could I regret that?” 

Magnus smiled hearing those words. He lay against the bed next to him. “Well then. What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t really know” 

The pair lay in bed in silence for several minutes. Alec was content, as crazy as things had gotten, he felt at peace. It probably had to do with the wonderful boy right next to him. Ok, he lied, it definitely had to do with Magnus beside him.   
“Alexander. Can I ask you something?” he spoke softly. 

“Sure.” 

“so, you are. Right? Like, you are into boys, right?”

Alec laughed. “Yes. As strange as that is to say out loud. I am” 

“Good” he said happily, taking a risk and snuggling in against his side. Alec tensed up for a moment, but then relaxed. 

“Are you?” he asked back.

“Honey, if you can’t tell with me, your gaydar is SERIOUSLY broken” 

Alec sat up in the bed suddenly when he heard his phone ring. He reached into his pocket and saw the caller ID. His sister was calling. He looked confused, did he want to ruin this moment, with a phone call? He thought about it for another second. Magnus sat up and placed his chin on his shoulder. Almost like a good angel. 

“You should answer” he spoke softly. Trying to sound reassuring. 

Alec did and heard Isabelle out. Things were strange. She apologized for posting the picture, didn’t think it would go that big, apologized for everything. She told him his brother had called it, he didn’t care, he was happy for him. His mother, although hesitant, had said it wouldn’t make her love him any less. His father, was still pissed, but Maryse had told him if it came down to it Alec would be the one chosen. Alec listened quietly. Isabelle assured him he still had a family that loved him. Magnus sitting beside him rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“Thanks Izzy” he finally said when the girl stopped talking. “I’ll be home soon-ish” 

“Soonish? Are you with Magnus right now?” she asked.   
“Yes.” Was all he said. “With Magnus” he liked the sound of that. 

“Ok big brother. I’ll see you when you come back. I love you” 

“I love you too Iz” he hung up the phone gently. 

“So? What happened?” Asked Magnus cautiously, prepared to offer comfort if needed. 

“You have a cat?” he said suddenly, throwing Magnus’ off and a laugh escaping him.

“Focus please!” he sang out. 

“Sorry. I just saw a cat under the bed.”

“That is the Chairman, hopefully you get to become well acquainted with him in time” silly Alexander, no wonder he hadn’t understood the questions. Some things just flew right over his head. “So how is everything family wise?”

“They are ok. Isabelle says they are accepting of my choice” 

“So, this” he said. “you’re ok with this choice? With me? And everything that may bring” 

“You know what. I am. Even if it means I lost my shot at the medal. It means I got you in my life now. I think that’s prize enough” he smiled so sweetly at him. His bright eyes sparkled as he looked at Magnus.

“Alexander. Can I do something?” he asked nervously. “Will you close your eyes?”

Alec obeyed, closing his eyes. Yeah, he’d just met the boy 2 days prior, but already he knew he needed him. 

Magnus leaned in slowly, placing his lips against Alec’s. A soft gossamer kiss, that translated mountains of feeling and admiration for him. Alec let out a small breath against Magnus’ lips, opening his eyes, he smiled at him gently. 

“Was that ok?” 

“It was perfect” he said. Leaning in, already searching for his lips one more time. Whatever was happening, as crazy as his life may be now, Alec couldn’t want anything else. 

“There is something I need to do” he spoke out suddenly. Once again grabbing his phone. He turned it on bringing the camera app open, and facing it towards himself. 

“Hello Internet!” He started out. “I am Alec Lightwood. Yes, I’m gay. This is Magnus” he said twisting his wrist to bring him into the frame and placing a really fast kiss on his cheek. “I hope you are all happy now. Bye!” he ended, submitting his video to Instagram, and chucking the phone across the bed. 

“Well that was brave of you” teased Magnus, his hands already in Alec’s hair, he brought himself close enough to feel his heat. 

“Don’t remind me! I’m pretty sure my hearts about to explode!” 

“We wouldn’t want that happening now do we?” he teased again, leaning in to steal another of what promised to be several more kisses.

 


	17. 7. Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Part of a Malec gymnastics story

Alec pulled out his headphones. He walked out to the mats. His coach followed behind him a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“You ready kid?” he asked softly. 

Was he ready? Absolutely. It had been five years, and now here he was. This time around, the games were in Paris. And he had cherished every moment of being in this country. It was the city of love after all. Japan had proven to be spectacular, He’d gone home three medals richer. 2 Bronze and a Silver, but this was his moment. He was going for gold. Truth was, as a gymnast he was getting too old to continue. At 24 he decided this would be his last year. And he planned on succeeding. 

He stepped out to his introduction spot. He heard his name being called out by the announcers. Heard the cheers of his name through the arena. 

The past five years had been insane. He’d gone from just being a stellar athlete, to an advocate, a voice. And he loved it. His coming out, had marked a huge moment in his career, and had inspired people across the nation. The entire community had welcomed him, rather than be ostracized, he was a hero. And he’d made damn sure to deserve the respect. He’d spoken out, been a face, to a generation of scared little boys. 

Alec removed his jacket, the pride of USA marked on his shoulders, both figuratively and physically. He walked back the spotters that stood to the side. He made sure to greet them, and thank them for their dedication. He’d learned that so many years before. He brought himself onto the trampoline and made his way to the center. He waved out to the crowd, turned back, and jumped. He saw the faces in the crowd filled with smiles and excitement. He spotted his sister, a big sign held up ‘Let’s Go BIG BROTHER’ it said. His brother Jace on his feet cheering, his father’s face looked at him, a weak but still there smile on his lips. Progress. It had been rocky getting to a good place with him, but they’d managed it.

One…. Two…. Three jumps. He felt his body go airborne, felt the whoosh of air against his skin. Four…. Five…. Six. He could see the heights he was reaching, even higher than he had gone in practice. Seven…. Eight…. Nine…. Ten…. He reached his peak and executed his first jump a tuck that he performed flawlessly. Two more jumps a twist that he’d mastered when he was younger. Three more jumps another successful maneuver. 

He gathered his momentum once more. He was so close to finishing. One… Two… Three… He reached a peak to the crowd and saw Magnus. Sitting next to his family, the biggest smile he could manage on his lips. He looked back ahead where he should have. Four…. Five…. he leaned in for a tuck before converting into a spin. He re-centered himself and continued again. He rubbed his thumb over the shiny silver band on his ring finger. A gift, and a promise, from Magnus. He smiled to himself, even if he lost today, he still had Magnus and that was always the greatest victory he could ask for. Still he wasn’t planning on losing. He executed the final front tuck of his routine, landing it with a grace that most could dream of. 

He came down, the explosion of cheers drowning out the commentary, it was ok. He climbed down. Raised his hands and faced the crowd. He saw them all, every face, proud of him. 

 

\---  
Magnus held his breath, he was waiting for the final announcement. Every other athlete had done phenomenal, but he only cared about one. Isabelle held his hand tightly as all the athletes made their way to the podium. The final scores had been tallied, and they were announcing the winner for the trampoline division. He looked down and caught his fiancé’s eyes and waved excitedly. The same smile he had come to love was on his Alexander’s face. He could hardly contain his excitement. He’d been with him every step of the way, and now here he was, watching him finally be in reach of the dream he’d had almost twenty years before. He heard the names of the bronze and silver winner. He held his breath waiting for the name he wanted to be called out. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, and receiving the gold in the 2024 Olympics, for trampoline. Representing TEAM USA…. ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, ideas? Let me know!


End file.
